If You Were a Star
by HokageNaruto
Summary: Everything is not okay. Things couldn't be farther from okay. If 'okay' was an island, I'd be the farthest one from that place! I'm depressed the girl I've lived for likes another man. Is there no end to my misery? Naruto POV.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, haven't written in a long time. Every first person story I see, is usually from Sakura's perspective. Well here's what Naruto thinks. Enjoy, leave some love please.

* * *

It's safe to say I hate when people assume. Especially when it's about my intelligence. Sure I wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed as a child, but a lot has changed since then! The fact that people still think that I_don't_ think is bothersome and slightly ironic. For God's sake, I'm a ninja, I have to think. If there was an application for a job as a ninja, ability to think would be listed in bold under qualifications. So, yes, I do think... a lot

Hell for the past 3 weeks I've have not been able to get out of my psyche. And it's not the happy-go-lucky 'I'm going to skip through flowers' thoughts either. No these are the kind of anxious, paranoid, jealous thoughts that make your insides churn and your stomach nauseous. The kind of thoughts that breed hatred and envelop you in anger. Had Kyuubi not toughened my gut up, I'd probably be in the hospital for the ulcer my stressing had created.

For the past 3 weeks I've become despondent. My usual boisterous bravado was lackluster at best. My comrades in arms had taken notice as well. They attributed it to too much ramen or gas; I don't know I was barely listening anyways. The voice in my head was much too loud and far too coherent.

But the most troublesome part was that I wasn't even trapped in my mind because of a mission. The reason I'd become a bemoaning mess cocooned in blankets was because of my bossy, short-tempered, oh so radiant teamate - er the pink haired one that is.

She is so beautiful. I love the way her lips curl into that small, dainty smile and how her long, lean legs form two parallel lines that lead to her firm rear and swaying hips. I could spend hours staring at her pale porcelain skin in the dim moon-lit hospital room, where she often treats me; that smile not too far from her face. Her soft, pink bubblegum locks fall gently at her shoulders in a way that scream out for me to caress them. She was lithe and fit, the most gorgeous girl in my eyes.

What I love the most, though, is that she cares for me and she takes care of me. She listens to me when I have a crappy day, and she celebrates with me when I have a good one. She's everything to me, she's my dream girl.

Not that she, along with food, wasn't something I always thought about anyways. I mean it's not like anyone would be surprised if they heard that I love Sakura-chan. I'm pretty sure it's been like published in magazines in Konoha. The trashy one's at least. One of the downsides to being one of the most powerful ninjas in town, the village hero, and ideal Hokage candidate... eh, I'll live.

Recently, due to some very irksome circumstances/ douchebag ambassador's kid, my pathetic need to think about Sakura-chan has increased. He came from the capital of the Land of Fire - the ambassador - for some business plans, or commerce proposals, or some other shit I'd have to be the hokage to care for. He wasn't the problem, no sir. It was his playboy, prince of a son!

Because Baa-chan was busy with the ambassador, she had Sakura-chan escort Prince Prick around, the damn hag. The way his name rolled of the tongue was like poison to my mouth and ears; God I could just hear it now, boring a hole into my cerebrum.

_Daisuke_

What a repulsive, loathsome name! How delusional was his mother to give him such a distasteful name. It's the kind of name that makes me want to sell my soul to the devil just so I wouldn't have to hear it again. Or maybe rasenshurriken my own dick off. Okay, so perhaps I am just a bit biased and I am exaggerating, but he still had an ass of a name in my humble opinion.

I haven't even been able to see him for the last 2 weeks because when I look at him all I see is white hot fury. How much would that suck if that was my secret Kekkai Genkai? The ocular power that makes people I hate glow in my mind. That would be my luck. From what I remember from the first week I saw him, and didn't want to sage-choke him, is that he seemed like a pretty regular guy, save the fact that he is loaded.

He is fit for a guy who isn't a ninja. I take solace in the fact that I am physically stronger, faster and more muscular than him. Standing an inch or so shorter than my solid 6 feet I can say he's an average mans height. His clothes are much more regal and ornate compared to my track pants, leaf insignia T-shit, and ninja sandal combo. He wore beige pants with a long sleeve black top (idiot, it's summer) and slip on black shoes. Fashionable glasses adorned his annoying face, and he let his brown curls sit messily on his head.

What was most unnerving was that he was handsome, according to some of the kunoichi I know closely. Much to my chagrin, they found his confidence and manners to also be attractive. I don't know why, the first time he called me Naruto-san and gave me his shit-eating grin I wanted to punch his perfectly straight white teeth right into his trachea.

I could swallow that too, because those same kunoichi have also told me that I have also grown into quite a handsome 18 year-old man. It's not like I can't sense how many girls are watching me spar Sasuke, shirtless. Or all the looks I get and comparissons I get to my 'dashingly handsome' father. I can compete with looks, and I'm pretty nice, at least to Sakura-chan that is.

I didn't completely mind that Sakura-chan had to escort Daisuke. What really bugged me was that he was really into her. Thank goodness Sakura-chan is horrible at picking up on flirting. He was all over her. He'd laugh that annoying laugh when she joked and he'd flaunt his ridiculous bank account when she took him to local eateries. Everytime he'd throw his slimey manicured arm over her shoulder my blood curdled. Okay maybe not all over, but it was boldfaced flirting.

Why my Sakura-chan? Daisuke could have impressed plenty of hot albeit shallow kunoichi in the village, but he insisted on my girl! That's what bugged me the most.

Not even all of this was bad enough to make me wallow in my bed, reflecting on my self-pity. Just a few days ago, Sakura-chan put a hand on his arm. And, I dualy noted, she laughed and bonked him on another ocassion as if to say 'ya big goof'.

I'm the goof! That's my goddam job!

So I guess that's why I'm here. At the clothing store. Being a goof. A goof for my Sakura-chan, and unfortunately Ino, who both decided to drag me a long to help pick out dresses for Daisuke's birthday party, because they needed a man's opinion. What an ass. He comes to my village and throws the biggest party since the Hokage's New Year's Bash. The guy thinks he's better than sliced bread. I swear the next time I see him I'm going to kick him straight in the ovaries I know he has. Good lord I should see a therapist.

"Naruto, what do you think about this red one compared to the last one?"

I snapped out of my musings as I heard my angel ask in a voice laced with velvet. To be honest I had no idea which dress she was comparing the red one she was currently holding up to her body. I gave her a curt nod "It's better? I don't know Sakura-chaan. This is hard, you look good in everything." I smiled inwardly, proud of my answer. Ninjas were required to act fast. And I was a damn good ninja.

The blonde next to me mumbled something along the lines of 'kiss ass' to which I responded by promptly but slyly pushing her into the rack she was looking through. I could feel her glaring at me, but whatever.

"Naruto you haven't helped at all!" Sakura said, leaning heavily on her right foot with her hands on her hips. "You keep saying every dress is better than the last!" She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot, the dress draped on her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan, it's not easy," I pouted. "I still have to find something I can wear."

"You'r-" She was cut off from her thought by the store owner with a messenger hawk on his arm.

"Haruno Sakura?" He questioned holding his arm that the hawk was perched on out. "Hokage-sama has sent you a message."

Sakura removed the message from the container on the hawk's back. Green orbs scanned back and forth the lines written on the piece of parchment. She looked up suddenly at both Ino and I. "Sorry guys! I gotta go, Dasiuke-kun needs me to help him find a store for formal clothes."

"But you said you'd help me find something." I didn't mean to sound like a whinny girl but it just so came out like that.

"Have Ino help you." I felt Ino flinch a little. "She's better with this stuff anyways. Gotta go! Bye" She gave a short wave and ran out of the store and out of sight.

I stood frozen in place. I hated Daisuke more than ever at that moment, he was forever an uber-douche. He's been in Konoha for 3 weeks did he really not know where to find a damn suit? Did he really need to get the Hokage to call for her by messenger hawk to help him find clothes, like he was some important badass? Gah, I wanted to hit something, really hard. Where the hell was Sasuke, I needed a spar.

"Look at me, I'm douche-ke I get to you use messenger hawks everytime I have a bowel movement der der. So fucking coool" Yes, I was a child, I mocked sue me.

"Bitter much?" I heard come from next to me. I turned and looked down at Ino, visibly deflated. Her eyes softened ever so slightly, understandingly. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sure she wouldn't have left if she had the choice." She patted my arm comfortingly.

"Thanks"

Ino really had become a good friend; I had gotten really close to her in the last year or so. It was the kind of relationship where I was an annoying brother and she was a really bitchy sister, but come Thanksgiving and Christmas we hugged and said we loved each other. And in all honesty I do. So I guess confiding in her wouldn't be that bad, and I was feeling dejectd.

"You're a girl right?" I wasn't good at this stuff, I admit. She looked at me incredulously than down at her breasts as if to say 'what do you think?' I took her bewilderment as a cue to get on with it. "I mean, you talk to Sakura-chan about girl stuff right?" She nodded. "What does she say about Daisuke? Does she like him?" I involuntarily said his name through clenched teeth.

She looked at me concerned. God I hated being this vulnerable, I'm supposed to be tought, the rock which people lean on. "Oh, Naruto..." She smilled at me reassuringly "you're cute, and you care about Sakura, I doubt that Daisuke can come and take the place you have in Sakura's heart in three weeks." I gave her a toothy grin. "I don't know why, he's way hotter" she joked at me with her tongue out.

"Bitch! Just help me find a suit, without the attitude."

-0-0-0-0-

"Dude, I fucking hate her!" I slurped my ramen somewhat obnoxiously. There really was only one way to eat it: loudly. "She straight up just bailed on me, man."

"Hn" Uchiha Sasuke was not a man of many words. I barely even considered him a man, but that is another story altogether.

Ever since he returned to the village 2 years ago, he has been under constant probation. Recently he was let off and allowed to resume full ninja duties. Thankfully, beating his ass into oblivion had knocked him off of his pedestal, and he was slightly less arrogant.

"What the fuck is 'hn' you smug bastard? That answers nothing! I just told you I hate the girl that I've always loved, and you say 'hn'?" I really did hate him. Maybe he'd agree to a post-lunch spar/death match.

"Would you shut the hell up! Every week you come here and bitch about Sakura, and how much she pisses you off, but lo and behold you're still in love with the girl!" Seriously, why the fuck did he always have bed head. Teme.

I opened my mouth to berate him about just how wrong he was about his observation. I couldn't think of anything, so I settled with glaring at him. "Fine, so I still like her"

"Dude, you fucking love her, don't play it down."

"I know, it just sucks you know. Especially since Daisuke's been in town." It was a horrible twist of fate. A man my age, with my status in the village shouldn't have to lay down in bed alone one night. Alas, I'm stuck here pining for the one girl I've wanted since I was a boy.

"What? You mean vying for a girl your whole life, and not getting her, then possibly losing her to a good-looking rich guy?"

I punched him hard in the arm which made him spill some hot miso broth on his arm, which pleased me to no end. "Thanks asshole, you know my shitty life spot on. And what the hell, I'm not exactly ugly. I'm one of Konoha's top bachelors."

"Except that article fails to mention that you're dickless." Oh shit, I knew that damn voice. "And I mean how truthful can it be if this mentruating woman got on the list" Sai walked underneath the Ichiraku cutrain pointing at Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"What is it Sai?" My eyebrow was unconsiously twitching. I glanced at Sasuke and he looked like he wanted to sharingan the shit out of Sai. I had to laugh at that. It was nice to know someone else that gave Sasuke shit, as opposed to the usual fan-girls that fawn at his feet.

"Well, I came to see if you guys wanted to train, but talking about dickless's love life seems way more entertaining." I gave him a narrow glare and menacing shake of my fist. Seems my hollow threats did little to the ex-Root member.

"I'll say" Sasuke smiled his genuine smile. The kind he gets when I'm in pain or extremely annoyed.

I let my head slam hard against the counter. "This is so unfair, you guys are taken fun out of my misery. I hate you guys."

Sasuke scoffed "You act like it's something new."

"Let's just train" I mumbled miserably into the countertop.

This day was going to hell in a handbasket and the last thing I wanted to do was sit an talk about my problems. Might as well pound in Sai or Sasuke's face to release my anger. I almost felt my mood lighten at the thought of sending the two sprawling.

-0-0-0-0-

"You guys are the only idiots who actually try hurting each other while sparring!"

And here I was. In the hospital, shirtless, bleeding profusely, across from the last person I wanted to see at the moment. I wasn't mad at her or anything, it's just when I see her, I just kept seeing _Daisuke_.

Not to mention sitting, baking under her angry glare was unbearable. Sakura-chan was wildly protective of the boys in her life. Who knew the reason why. God knows we can all take care of ourselves, I mean she did surround herself with the most powerful shinobi in the village. But all hell breaks loose if either of us so much as has a paper cut or needs 16 stitches on an arm. Y'know... the little things. It was kinda cute though.

Plus it was just an added bonus to get to see her in her hospital get up. She always looked so professional, with her hair tied back and a her inquisitive face on. Behind Tsunade and Shizune, Sakura-chan was known for her medical abilities. I really am proud of her. She also looked like a total babe as an added perk.

However the only thing I was feeling right now was fear and the slight burn from the antiseptic. Sakura-chan made sure not to dilute it as punishment for my 'reckless abandon'. Her green eyes were fixated on my body checking for any more cuts and bruises. I shuddered everytime her latex hand softly grazed my bare skin. The woman could control me by her touch.

She pressed a bruise on my abdomen and looked up to see my face grimace. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of my defeat, so I bit my tongue and I gave her a cheeky smile. Much to my surprise she looked away, a faint blush adorned her soft cheeks. But it was short lived as she was looking back up at me a devilish grin planted on her face.

"Tough guy, eh." She poked me emphasizing each word. "Train like normal human beings for once, or next I'll heal you just to beat you up again." Part of her seemed like she was being mischevious, the other part seemed like she was eerily serious.

I could feel a flop sweat starting to form at my brow. "Ne, ne Sakura-chan, I'll keep that in mind it's just if I train like it was a real battle real battles will be easier! I'll do whatever it takes to protect my loved ones." I stared her right in the eyes as I said the last words. I didn't intend for it, and I think she noticed too. Shit.

"That's sweet Naruto, it really is" She snapped her gloves off and threw them in the hazmat bin "But you can't protect the village if you kill yourself training," she rubbed her temple. Her gaze softened when she saw my disheartened look. I learned not too long ago that I could get out of a lot using my blue eyes. Especially when I use them on women.

She ran a hand through my hair affectionately, letting her fingers painfully linger at each root. I think she still felt weird about me dying, since so many times I have almost died. But her touch was killing me. I just wanted to throw her down on the patient bed and ravish her.

"Do you wanna get dinner, Sakura-chan?" I really wanted to take the conversation off my own death and my mind off of alleged rape. It just seemed like a depressing topic -er the death part. "It doesn't have to be ramen." Her hand left my hair and took with it the comforting warmth it supplied.

She frowned as she leaned against the counter, "I'm sorry, I already made plans to go to dinner with Daisuke-kun." When I looked up at her from my seat, she felt the need to add, "He asked me earlier today."

"Oh I see, where's he taking you?" I pretended to give a rat's ass, stupid fake grin plastered on my face.

"Tsunahachi," she mumbled under her breath. It's not exactly surprising why. Tsunahachi is a five star resturaunt overlooking all of Konoha. Reserving a table required a call at least four months in advance. No doubt Douche-ke used his father's connections to get himself a reservation for two. He never ceases to make me hate him more and more.

He was taking the girl of my dreams to a resturaunt that I would want to propose to her at. He was taking my girl on a formal date, right under my nose! That sonuvabitch.

I swallowed my feelings and gave Sakura-chan another smile. I couldn't expect her to turn down an invitation to one of the best resturaunts in town. "That sounds awesome, I heard that place is good!"

"Yeah, it's one of the best." She looked through me, surely seeing through my façade. It was hard to hide from someone who knew you so well.

"Well that sounds like a great time!" I jumped off my bench and stood next to her small frame.

"Next time, Naruto, I promise" She really did look sorry.

"Right! I'll hold you too it!" I made my way to the door and smacked my hand against the frame as I walked out. "See ya Sakura-chan!" I coulda swore I heard a 'wait!' come from behind me.

-0-0-0-0-

When I opened my shades in the morning, I saw the lousy condition of my small apartment. Ramen cups littered the tiny space around my bed. Dirty boxers and wrinkled shirts were sprawled across my floor. The trash was overflowing in the corner of the room and I'm pretty sure I smelled rotting fruit. There were some beer bottles tossed about and bottle of liquor sitting on my shelf. Konoha's drinking age was 18 and if I was going to be miserable I'll make my liver pay for every bit of it.

God, how long have I been laying in bed? 1... 2 days? I've been laying here in my own filth since Sakura-chan told me about her dinner with Daisuke. I'm just some big groveling loser. No wonder she doesn't wanna be with a gu-

I was cut off by loud rappings at my door. I looked over at my clock and it read 12:47 pm. Shit, I had already missed breakfast. Seeing all the ramen cups, I figured that wasn't exactly a bad thing. The knocking came again, this time louder.

"Go away!" I really wasn't in the mood to interact with people today. I just wanted to keel over and die so I could stop thinking about her. Anger was not good for my system.

"Naruto we need to pick up our clothes, from the tailor, he said he'd have it done today!" I heard Ino's voices penetrate my door.

Shit. That was today? That means I'd been rolling around in this bed for 2 days now. The knocking now turned into thunderous banging. "Alright, I'm coming damnit!" I jumped up and kicked some of my mess under my bed, I'll get to it later. Glancing at a nearby mirror, I realized I was a complete mess. Scruff lined my cheeks, bags had formed under my eyes, and my hair was disheveled. I'm pretty sure I reeked of rank body odor and alcohol. I stumbled over to the door and yanked it open, giving Ino a very rude "What?"

She gasped in shock, most likely from my appearance. Whatever. "Oh my God Naruto, what the hell happened?" What do you think? I'm depressed the girl I've lived for likes another man. Is there no end to my misery?

Instead I gave her a "Nothing". I acted nonchalant, but even I could tell that she could tell I was fucked up inside.

"Yeah, right. Look at this place, there's ramen on the floor, clothes on your bed, the dishes haven't been done and there's a pile of trash in the corner. How long has it been since you left this place." I have eyes... She was in something I like to call full-blown nag mode, which was clompleted when she leaned over to one foot and crossed both her arms.

"I'd say 'bout 2 days?"

"Naruto" she sighed, "is everything okay? Is that beer I smell?" She shook her head disapprovingly at me.

That was it. I snapped, and I let everything out on her. "No, Ino. Everything is not okay. Things couldn't be farther from okay. If 'okay' was an island, I'd be the farthest motherfucker from that place!" By the end of my tirade my hands were fully animated.

"A simple yes would have sufficed" she gave me narrow glare. If looks could kill, I'd at least be in critical condition.

I was suddenly interested in my feet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap." I glanced back up at her; she was genuinely concerned. "Beer?" I walked to my fridge and grabbed myself one, she nodded no. "This is my last one anyways." I took a sip, swished it around in my mouth and spit it out, like an unsanitary subsititute for brushing. Hey, alcohol was used to kill germs, right? I waited, staring at the sink for what felt like a good minute before talking again. "It's just Daisuke took Sakura-chan to Tsunahachi."

She didn't answer for a moment: bad sign. "Isn't that the really exp-"

"Yes." I didn't need to hear it.

What followed was another long drawn out silence. No doubt she was mulling about an explanation for Sakura-chan's date. I'd like to see her try...

"I don't know what to tell you Naruto, but there's no way Sakura has a thing for Daisuke." How could she say that? On what basis? I wished her reasoning went something along the lines of 'she can't love him, because she told me she loves you,' that would solve my dilemma. But life was never that good to me.

"How do you know?" I growled out, unfortunately taking my anger out on Ino. I had to remember to buy her flowers and call her pretty or something.

"Well, who is always protecting Sakura?"

"Me." Not gonna lie, I was proud about my impecable timing when it came to saving Sakura-chan.

"Who walks her back from the hospital when she's working the night shift?"

"Me." Well I had to! Not that Konoha was at all a slum. Quite the contrary, Konoha was very safe due to the ninja patrol, not to mention the fact that Sakura-chan was a very capable ninja. Still it made me feel a lot better knowing she was safe with me, and it's not like she ever told me to leave because she could protect herself.

"Who has a smile designated soley for Forhead?"

"Me." True, I did smile more sincerely at Sakura-chan, but this routine was getting really irritating.

"And who loves her unconditionally, with all his heart and soul?"

"Me! What's the point of this, Ino?" Whoever said patience was a virtue can go fuck himself.

"My point, you child" she gritted out her words, "is that you've done so much for Sakura. More than she can forget. More than any girl can ask for. You've always been there for her, trust me just be yourself and she'll come around."

"Just as a friend!"

She paused for effect. "Well it's really easy to fall in love with your best friend."

Yeah, make that chocolate, flowers and a compliment for Ino. She earned it. I hugged her rather awkwardly, mostly because I caught her by surprise. When I pulled back she had a real smug look on her face.

"You're real proud of your speech aren't you?"

She gave me a wide grin "Yup, it worked out just like I pictured in my head!"

I just closed my eyes and shook my head "God, you're so lame." I couldn't help but chuckle. It wasn't in my nature to give in and call it quits. That wasn't my Ninja Way. Hell, if my 12 year-old self saw me he'd give me a swift kick in the ass. There was no way I was going to lose Sakura-chan without a fight. "Let's go get the suit, I need to look good for this party."

-0-0-0-0-

The party was bumping. There were champagne and cocktails as far as the eye could see. Faint music was played as background noise as guests entered and socialized. Shinobi and kunoichi filed into the hall and took their seats. It was odd seeing so many high class ninja, clean and groomed, and dressed in formal wear.

The banquet hall was massive. Of course Daisuke had to book the hall at Konoha's most famous hotel, the Konoha Five Leaf. It was the hall only top most dignitaries and celebrities used for parties, generally wedding receptions. There was a large space between the entrance and the tables making the hall feel open. White coverings were placed on all the chairs which were tied by a neat purple bow. Champagne and wine glasses were placed at each seat along with a delicately wrapped sack containing mints and fine chocolates. The plates were made of China and the silverware had the kind of weight to it that signified class.

All the tables surrounded three sides of the dance floor, which faced a purple backdrop where there was a large three layered cake sitting on a silver cart. Daisuke was at the entrance of the hall, greeting guests as the walked in. I had to shake his hand unfortunately.

"Hello Naruto-san, I'm so delighted you could make it."

I smiled through my teeth. "Hey, Daisuke-san, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I would miss it for the world, or a pack of gum, or a shoe lace. The only thing I wouldn't miss it for was Daisuke. But then again if I had to choose between Daisuke and Daisuke's party, I'd probably take a Raikiri to the dome.

"Please, come in" He was still smiling his shit smile. "help yourself to anything, and enjoy the party!" I nodded, with a fake smile. Sure thing bud, you popmpous, pretentious, self-centered dick.

I walked in and didn't look back. My mind was still recovering from the white hot glow that he had left. I know he didn't say anything back there to piss me off, but just seeing how much money he threw around got my blood boiling. I didn't even notice there was a younger kunoichi talking to me. She looked about 16.

"Don't you think so Naruto-kun?" I had no clue what the hell she was talking about

"Yeah, right" I looked over at the bar in the back of the hall. I saw Sasuke and a couple of the other Chuunin Exam 12. "I gotta go uh-" My eyes were still fixed on the bar. If I was going to make a move on Sakura-chan I needed some liquid courage.

"Ayako"

"Well Ayako-chan it was nice talking to you, hopefully I will see you soon!" I gave her a smile and dipped into a little bow, to which she swooned and ran off. Psh girls.

I made my way along the back of the hall towards the bar. Lee and Neji were sitting at the bar, Neji with a scotch on the rocks and Lee with what appeared to be a fruit based cocktail. Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji in the vicinity socializing, each with a drink. Sasuke was talking to the bartender most likely placing an order. I made a beeline towards my teamate before the bartender got too busy with whatever flaming drink Sasuke was going to order.

"Can I get a Blue Lagoon please." Yep, Sasuke always ordered a cocktail. Not just a cocktail, like a dry martini, but a bright, colorful cocktail with a sliced pineapple and cherry that screamed disrespect me as a shinobi.

"No problem, lady" the bartender replied nonchalantly.

I snickered to myself. I placed my hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Excuse me" I caught the bartender before he had to spend 10 minutes on Sasuke's girl drink. "Can I get a Jack and Coke, and uh" I peered around the bar to quickly count all my friends, "a large Sake with 7 cups, please."

"No problem boss" He ducked behind the bar to get our orders.

I sat down on the stool next to me. I looked at Sasuke questioningly, and he glanced over at me knowing what I was going to ask. "Blue lagoon?" I grinned; I would enjoy this.

"Fuck off, you know the gayer the drink the better the taste." I couldn't really argue with him, but still I wouldn't be caught dead with a girly drink. He sat down next to me hunched over with his forearms on the bartop. I spun around in my chair and put my back to the bar and decided to watch the party. No sign of Sakura-chan yet.

"Here you go guys," The bartender placed the drinks down, Sasuke tipped the man. Quite the talent, the bartender that is.

"Alright!" I stood up from the stool and began pouring cups of sake. "Gather 'round boys!" Neji and Lee slid over and Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji decided to complete our sake circle. I passed around the know alcohol filled cups. "Cheers!"

"To what?" I heard Chouji pipe in.

"Er, how about friends?" I really didn't want to toast to this night, or to Daisuke or anything. I hated Daisuke and I hated what he was doing here, even if he did throw a nice party.

"To friends!" Our chorus rang out and our cups went bottoms up.

A head poked through the circumferance of the toast circle. Sai always popped up, what the hell was up with that? "Hey dickless, ugly bitch is here. I thought you'd be interested."

I downed my Jack and Coke and walked away from the bar. Sai could wait to get his ass kicked, I had bigger fish to fry. My eyes darted to the entrance and settled on pink hair. There I saw her.

She looked gorgeous. It sounds cliché, but I actually lost my breath like her appearance was a swift kick to the gut. She wore a low cut, but classy red dress that ended a few inches before her knees. A thin chain with a diamond pendant was gently wrapped around her neck. She had long diamond necklaces on her ears that ended just before her shoulders. Her hair was up in a tight bun which showed off her long, thin neck. Green eyes shone brighter, lips seemed pinker, and delicate skin seemed even softer. Her figure was accentuated by the dress and her legs looked even longer because of the red stilettos she was wearing. It wasn't fair that she looked so beautiful for Daisuke.

Her face lit up when she spotted me and she waved. She walked over smiling at me, and I gave her the 'Sakura-chan smile'. When she walked up next to me, I couldn't help but notice I was still a couple inches taller than her. The difference in height was perfect for kissing. Not so much where I'm bent over to kiss her, but not so little that I look her in the eye. I could just perfectly look down and she could just barely stand on her toes, and our lips would meet.

"You look amazing, Sakura-chan." There was no need for showy displays and exclamations. I just looked her right in the eyes and gave her my most sincere, from-the-heart words.

She blushed a cute color of crimson and looked away. A dainty finger rose to scratch her cheek. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself Naruto. And you even combed your hair!" She grinned at me, and I suddenly found myself grinning back.

I grabbed two glasses off of the tray a waiter was carrying. "Champagne?"

"I'd love some" A manicured hand grabbed the glass out of my hand.

I was having a lovely time talking to my Sakura-chan, when I heard Satan's Spawn's voice come and unceremoniously ruin my fun. "Ah, Sakura-chan would you like to come to the dance floor with me to make a toast?"

Sakura-chan? He was calling her Sakura-chan now? Did he give up on all semblances of formality and in stead decide upon the name I had called her by for her entire life? He didn't know Sakura-chan like I did. There was no way in hell that he could just take that from me. I sat through the nights Sasuke wasn't there, I wiped away her tears, and I hugged her when she needed someone. Only I could call her Sakura-_chan_.

"Sure Daisuke-kun, I'll come find ya later Naruto." And just like that she went with him to the stage, giving me her champagne to hold and not her heart.

Daisuke grabbed a mic from the DJ and on cue the music was silenced. "Thank you citizens of Konoha, for celebrating my birthday with me!" He waited as some of the audience applauded and cheered. "So cheers to you! You who have become my friends over the last three weeks! I'm glad to be spending a birthday with people as special as you!"

The 300 or so guests raised their glasses in agreement. All except myself. It was getting hot and my tie was getting real tight. "And if you would help me ask the Hokage's beautiful assistant for a dance, I would be much obliged." The applause got louder and Sakura-chan gave the crowd an awkward smile. She slid her bag down towards Ino and her table. "Thank you! Come join us in dance!"

Couples passed me as they ran to the dance floor. A romantic song played through the speakers, at least I think. I couldn't hear it. The floor was moving and cheering was a bellicose booming sound in my ear. I felt nauseous and claustrophobic and I had to get the hell out of there.

-0-0-0-0-

My apartment was in a pretty shitty part of town near the city wall. There weren't many perks. It was a studio flat on 5th floor. Nothing too special save for one particular aspect that I always took the time to enjoy. That was the view. My building was one of the taller buildings in the village; often I would venture up to the roof and idly pass my time watching the city lights. The view actually gave Tsunahachi's a run for its money. Take that Daisuke, you girl-stealing bastard.

I looked up Konoha's main road - the one that leads to the village gates - the lights and colors shone brightly from the markets that were lively until late on Saturday nights. My eyes kept moving up the street until the settled on the Hokage tower, where I soon hope to be working. My gaze continued onward until I saw the Hokage monument lit dimly by the city lights, where I once hoped to see my face gazing back. I loved this village and I would die protecting it.

Looking up I noticed just how many stars were in the sky. It made me feel real insignificant. I really liked to believe that people I loved were like those stars, peering down at me. Like my father, Jiji, Ero-sennin, and my mother. They'd know what to do in my current situation, they could guide me just like stars do.

"You really have the best view in town." Told you. I pretended to act surprised but the truth is when I'm sitting still Nature Chakra just flows in and out of me. I kind of felt her there, and even if I didn't I could smell the Strawberry shampoo she used. Girls always had their own specific aroma.

"Thanks" I didn't turn around. I left my butt planted to my roof and continued staring out at the village. "The party's over?" It was barely 10:30, the party should have gone on at least another 3 hours.

"I left early, it was getting really hot and crowded in there." She came and sat down next to me, our shoulders were barely touching. She didn't look at me, she was also fixated on the city.

"Likewise." I knew that's probably not why she left.

She turned slightly to face me; she smacked my shoulder. "Why'd you leave without saying bye? Remember you owed me a dance?" What? Oh right! About a month ago I had bet her that if she could scratch me in a spar I would owe her a dance.

I didn't like where this conversation was going "If Ero-sennin was a star, which one do you think he'd be?"

She looked up at the sky. "Probably one near Andromeda's breasts." She said bluntly. I snickered at the thought. Why shouldn't he be a pervert even in the after-life? "You looked real nice tonight, you're not my little Naruto anymore, eh?"When was I ever? I had taken off the coat and the shoes, my dress shirt was unbuttoned and my tie hung loosely at my neck. I was relaxed.

Shit. She was going to talk about the party. "Thanks." The hell with it, if we were going to talk about the party might as well let it all out. "Say what happened about Daisuke? Where is he?" Well, slowly let it out.

"He's still at the party. I left while everyone was dancing."

"Do you think he'll mind? I mean especially since you're sitting next to the ruggedly handsome Hokage-to-be?" I was a joker at heart, so what?

She gigled adorably, and I wanted to grab her in a giant embrace right there, but I held my ground, my countenance stood solid. "Probably. Who cares about what he thinks?"

Wait, what? "What do you mean Sakura-chan?" I was probably giving her a confused squint right about now.

"He's such a douche! I hate that guy! He so arrogant and pretentious, he thinks he can have whatever he wants, the prick!" Oh my god, that's what I was saying! He hands were up at her face, rubbing her eyes in an annoyed fashion. "And he thinks he's such hot stuff, he's slightly above average looking at best."

"What about Tsunahachi?" I was thoroughly confused. "You weren't even on duty then?"

"I had no choice, Tsunade-shishou told me to accompany him everywhere he asked. And boy did he ask. Boy oh boy did he ask... I just want to punch his perfectly straight teeth right into his throat." This was so much like me it was scary. I think I rubbed off on her.

"Me too!"

She settled down a bit and started playing with the hemming of her dress. "Besides there's only one person I've really want to go to that resturaunt with."

Jealousy filled my veins as my stomach fell into an endless abyss. Envy really was a nasty color on me. "W-who?" She blushed and looked away. After a few moments of collecting her thoughts, she locked eyes with me.

"You."

"I love you!" Oh dear God, what in the hell came over me. I couldn't believe I had just blurted out the emotions I had held so deep within myself for so many years. Sure I had told her before, but never like this. Never in a romantic way like this. Never with a view! "Uh-" The hell with it! It's already out in the air, might as well run with it. "Sakura-chan, I've always loved you. I just, I just... well you're my everything; you're my dream girl. Sorry" By the end of my blabbering I was already looking at my bare feet. Surely, there was a bright red blush on my face. I wonder if I would have even said anything if I wasn't buzzing.

I was mentally kicking myself, when something soft pressed against my cheek. My hand went up to touch the small warm spot. She kissed my cheek! My head snapped to facer her. She was sitting there on her knees facing me. My angel! With her angel eyes, and her angel skin, and her angel everything, smiling her affectionate smile at me!

She placed a hand on her cheek and guided my eyes to hers. "It's okay Naruto... I love you too"

"Wha?-mmph" Her lips collided with mine at the full force of passion and emotion. I was in pure euphoria. I was kissing the girl I loved. Her lips were soft and pink, mine were chapped and dull and when they met they created a balance that made me feel so right, so complete. We fit, perfectly.

"I couldn't resist."

"I'm glad you didn't!" I waited for a moment. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

She shrugged, "Sure." Good enough for me! She pushed me on my back and rested her head on my shoulder. We were quiet for a while as we were both gazing up at the stars for a while. I stroked her hair delicately; it was as soft as I had imagined it.

"Heya Saukra-chan, if you were a star you know which one you'd be?"

She propped herself up on her arms to catch my attention. "Which?"

"The North Star."

* * *

Awww -.- What should the rating be? I'm thinking M for now? I might switch it later.

I hope you guys enjoyed, I don't know what made me want to write again.. Leave me some love

V


	2. AN

I'm sorry, this doesn't have a new chapter. I've just been trying to upload a new story and I can't thanks to the site. I'm just experimenting with ways to get it up. I'll try and take this off as soon as possible. If it even works.

If anyone has found a way to work around this let me know, it's really frustrating. I finally got the drive to write again, and I can't upload the story. Again sorry about the false update, you're welcome to flame me. I get it, it's annoying.

-HK


End file.
